


Garden and the Wasteland

by Naarel



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't know if I should but I do this anyway, F/F, Garden of Eden – veeeeery freeform, What can I say I love doing such things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: "From any tree of the garden you may eat freely; but from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil you shall not eat, for in the day that you eat from it you will surely die."It was worse than death.





	Garden and the Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about it for a long time, so I did it. Sorry if this offends you somehow, but I can't leave it to rot in my thoughts.

Of course it was called "the Tree of Knowledge". The "good and evil" part meant just "everything". Whoever created this world knew that one of them will be curious enough to eat this damned fruit.

It's funny, because it's an apple.  _Malum_ , speaking in Latin. And  _malum_ can also mean "evil". Latin puns. It almost made Monika smile, if it wasn't for her situation right now.

There was only wasteland. Wasteland behind, wasteland ahead. Wasteland on the right side and wasteland on the left side.

Golden gates were shining in the sun, but they were so far away... all the trees, including this damned Tree, looked so healthy and incredibly... perfect. This Garden was pure perfection. Of course it would be, because it was the only place Author has polished and focused on. The rest, behind the golden gates, was nothing. At least, before Monika tasted Knowledge's forbidden fruit. Banishing someone to the Unknown Wasteland was far more fair than banishing someone to the Void. 

I couldn't do this to her. 

Monika sighed, seeing incoming waves of sand. That certainly was the biggest downside of living in the Wasteland. With no shelter but a poorly made tent it could be really hard to survive. That's why I, sometimes, intervened, sending her food and other necessities. 

There was one thing I was worried about. 

She could now see me. Not the creation I made to show myself as an almighty Goddess, the Author, but the real me, [REDACTED], simple girl who is as almighty as...

"[REDACTED]" Monika said, looking at me with her emerald eyes. "I know what I did wrong... but if you allowed me to see her one more time..."

Yuri. She was talking about Yuri. The only one that could really love her.

I fliched a little, considering all pros and cons. Were there even any cons? Why did I even punish her like this in the first way? Her eyes were piercing my soul...

"I allow you."

Smile on her freckled face made me feel happy as well. I tapped on my phone screen to make my keyboard appear. For some time, I stared at the cursor line appearing and disappearing, trying to find right words. Magically changing things was typical for me, but it didn't seem like it was a good idea. 

"Uhm... [REDACTED]? Can't you just teleport me there?"

"Oh... yeah... right..."

I changed the scenery from the Wasteland to the Garden. Yuri was sitting underneath the Tree, carving something out of wood. I knew what it is – a little figurine made out of linden wood. It didn't have much detail but I could guess who it is.

"Yuri."

Her hands stopped. I could feel the tension. 

"Monika? The Author told me..."

"It doesn't matter, She allowed me to come to see you."

I'm... not feeling well... is it guilt? Maybe I should allow them to be there together? Why...

"Girls." I said. 

Monika looked straight through my Author form, but Yuri looked at it. It's weird to be seen in two ways... 

"I was thinking a lot and... I... I decided that the Garden is now an open place for everyone. And... there are no consequences now. You can do whatever you want. It's my mistake, not yours."

Monika hugged Yuri tightly, glancing at me again.

I could see her smile. 

It's not her fault that she wanted to know. It's my fault that I tried to hide myself behind an omniscient shell but in fact, I'm nothing better than them.

It's hard to know it, but... 

Their smiles were the best reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Drinking game: taking a shot when Naarel uses "..."


End file.
